Miraculous one shots
by MarichatTrash01
Summary: So this is were I will collect all of my miraculous one shoot. Maybe there will be a two shoot here and there but I will make it clear if that ever happened.
1. Dear Diary

_Summary: It has been a few years since the last fight with Hawkmoth and Adrien likes to write in a diary. How has things changed? What has he and Marinette been up too in the past years?_

Dear diary

It has been about seven years now, since Marinette and I defeated Hawkmoth and saved Paris one final time. It is a little sad to look back on. I really miss being a superhero. I never thought that I would say this but I miss Plagg, I really miss him he was always there when I had a hard time as a teen and even though he could be a brat I still love him. But what can I do now? We don't have a need for powers anymore so Master Fu took the miraculous back to be protected. He did the same with Marinette. In the beginning, it was hard to see her without Tikki. She was so sad when she lost her beloved friend and I was too. But enough off that.

We are happily married now, Marinette and I. We have two kids, twins actually. We named them Tikki and Plagg. Wow they really had a big impact on our life's, didn't they? But anyway, the kids are happy and healthy and soon it's their birthday. It seems like it was yesterday that they were born and now it's already their fifth birthday. Time really goes by fast.

It feels like it was yesterday that Marinette and I meet. She didn't even like me back then well not until I gave her my umbrella. I used to listen to her telling me how hopeless she was back then with a hopeless crush on me (Well that was she thought at least, I don't blame her she didn't know I liked her/ladybug but they were the same person). Who would have known that we would end up married and with kids? I would never have guessed that.

It is sad that my father never got to meet with the kids. As he died that night, it hurts even after all this time but I guess that it will never stop hurting. First when I realized that he was Hawkmoth I was just angry and disappointed but I see now why he did it. And then when he died, I didn't know how to cope with that. I was sad but I was at the same time relieved. But he was my father and I loved him.

I don't know what to write next. I have gotten so much off my chest and I will soon go out to dinner with My Lady. Yes, I still call her that as well as Bugaboo. She hasn't told me to stop yet and I think that she thinks it's cute but I am sure that it reminds her off our teenage years.

But anyway, I write again soon. Even if it's just to ramble about what happened in the past.

 **A.N/ Okay I hope that you liked this and I will hopefully write more one shoots soon. But if you did like this please leave a** **review and follow and/or favorite the story.**

 **I like the ide that Adrien keeps a diary after everything with his superhero life and so this came to be.**


	2. Pass the kiss

It was the end of the school year and they had decided that they were going to play a game. Pass the kiss. The whole class was involved but it was Alya that had started this off, it was her plan to get Adrien to kiss Marinette.

Alya stood in the front of the classroom, ready to start explaining how they were going to play. A sly grin forming as the thought over her plan again. Marinette saw this and frowned. She knew that her friend was going to try something and she didn't like it.

"Okay everyone, keep quiet." Alya practically screamed at the class who kept quiet and turned to listen to her. "So, we are going to play a game." She looked around the classroom watching as Alix and Kim shoot their heads up at the word game. "We are going to play pass the kiss."

Roses hand went up and Alya nodded at her "How do you play that?" she looked at Alya eyes wide the very personification of innocence.

"Well one-person kiss someone and then that person kiss someone else and so on. And we are going to do this it'll be fun." Once again, a sly grin forming as Marinette sunk deeper into her seat.

"Okay this is how we will do it, I will start it off." She went over to Nino kissing his cheek. And he flushed cheeks lightly dusted with pink. "And when you have kissed someone you have to say the order of the people who already have been kissed so that we don't have any repeats. So, in other words." She looked at Nino. "Me to you."

She went back to her seat just as Miss Bustier came into the classroom ready to start class.

X

At the end of the day Nino had yet to kiss anyone. The problem was that he didn't know who to kiss. A boy or a girl? Should he pass the kiss to Adrien or maybe Rose. He was deep in thought as he walked into someone.

A bit startled he looked up looking right into Ivan's grey eyes. And he had an idea he could pass the kiss to Ivan. "Ivan." He began not sure if he should ask this but went for it anyway. "Can I kiss you?"

Ivan took a step backwards not sure how to react before he remembered the game. "Uh sure." He bent down and Nino pecked him on the cheek.

"Uh the order. It's, Alya, me, you." Nino stated and then walked off having succeeded in passing the kiss forward.

The next day Ivan came to school early hoping to get a hold of Myleene before class started.

He stood in front of her locker, eyes closed as he heard a voice. "Ivan? Could you move?" It was Myleene and his eyes shoot open looking down on the girl. But instead of simply moving away from the locker he grabbed her waist and dragged her to sit down on one of the benches.

Myleene a bit startled waved a hand in front of Ivan who only stood there grabbing his shirt and gently tugging at it getting him to sit down beside her.

"Myleene." He began his voice ringing out. "I… I have the kiss and want to pass it to you." He looked at her with hopeful eyes and she nodded. At that he pressed their lips together in a short and loving kiss. They slowly parted and Ivan's face was bright red.

"Ivan the order?" Myleene asked as if he hadn't just kissed her.

"Uh right um. Alya to Nino, Nino to me and me to you." He looked of behind her and she went to her locker. They went to class hand in hand.

When they entered the classroom, Myleene saw Nathaniel sitting and doodling. She let go of Ivan's hand happily walking up to Nathaniel. Leaning down a bit and presses a short kiss to his cheek.

He looked up at her confused and she starts talking. "Alya to Nino, Nino to Ivan, Ivan to me and me to you." He nodded and continued with what he was doing before she had disturbed him.

X

It had been ha week and Nathaniel hadn't kissed anyone. Who could blame him he was shy and just didn't know how to approach anyone with the matter but it seemed like he didn't have to do that as Alix walked up to him.

She pressed him against a wall. Looking straight in his eyes with a determined look. "Kiss me." She huffed as Nathaniel's face grew bright red, you could say it was the exact color of a tomato.

"W-what?" for a moment he completely forgot that he was supposed to pass the kiss.

"Just kiss me."

He didn't want to argue mostly because so looked quite mad so he leaned in and pecked her cheek.

"Good, the order?"

he mentally slapped himself as reality cached up with him. "Um I think it's, Alya, Nino, Ivan, Myleene and then me to you."

Alix nodded, turning and then walked of leaving a flushed Nathaniel behind. Her next mission was to find Kim. Which was easier said than done, she had looked everywhere but he wasn't to be fund.

As she turned to walk back to the classroom she saw him he was leaning against a wall phone in hand. She started to run and screamed at the top of her lungs. "KIIIIM!"

He looked up startled and turned his face to see Alix run towards him. He didn't have time to react as she jumped on him pressing her lips on his. Breaking apart hoping down on the ground. "Alya, Nino, Ivan, Myleene, Nathaniel, me, you." She spits out and then running away to their classroom.

He muttered something under his breath, looking at his phone and started to slowly walk as he realized that class was about to start.

X

A few days later he came to the conclusion that he was going to pass the kiss to Juleka. So, when to bell rang for lunch he walked up to her. Tapping on her shoulder to get her attention.

Juleka turned around to face Kim. "Yeah?" she asked not knowing what he possibly could want with her.

"I am going to kiss you." He said as he leaned in to peck her cheek. She didn't turn away but simply waited for him to break apart and then tell her the order.

"So, um the order is. Alya to Nino to Ivan to Myleene to Nathaniel to Alix to me and then me to you." He stated and then walked of going to eat his lunch.

Juleka however turned to Rose and grabbed her face looking her straight in the eyes and then leaned in to press her lips on Roses. The kiss was sweet but not that long lasting and when they broke apart Rose smiled at her.

"You already heard to order." Juleka said in a questioning way and Rose nodded.

When class started again Rose went up to Max and places a soft kiss on his cheek, mumbling the order before she turned to get back to her seat.

X

Max went for four days without passing the kiss to someone else but as he walked to school on the fifth day he quickly decided that the first person he saw was the one he was going to kiss.

As he walked into the school his eyes landed on Sabrina, he sighed but walked up to her. "Can I pass the kiss to you?" he asked not sure what to do and to his relief she nodded.

"Yes, but tell me the order first." He nodded and started rambling the now long list of names.

"Well eh first it's Alya to Nino. Then Nino to Ivan, Ivan to Myleene." He stopped to think. "Myleene to Nathaniel who kissed Alix and I think she kissed Kim. Kim to Juleka and Juleka to Rose." He stopped again to catch his breath. Why was there so many? "Rose to me and then me to you."

Sabrina nodded as Max pressed his lips to her cheek then he quickly walked away not daring to look at the girl for the rest of the day.

The next day when Sabrina saw Chloe she went up to her taking her hand knowing that Chloe would throw a fit if she kissed her cheek.

"Sabrina. What are you doing?" Chloe asked and looked at the girl. Who only shrugged and kissed her hand.

"Passing on the kiss, Chloe."

"Well tell me the order then."

"It is Alya who kissed Nino and he kissed Ivan and then Ivan kissed Myleene. I think Myleene kissed Nathaniel and he kissed Alix who kissed Kim. Let's see um." She thought for a bit before continuing. "Well Kim kissed Juleka and she Kissed Rose, Rose kissed Max who kissed me and I kissed you." She finished letting Chloe walk away to find the one she was going to pass the kiss to.

Chloe walked out of the school and found her victim. "ADRIKINS!" She yelled and Adrien froze turning to face Chloe he knew exactly what was coming and didn't like it one bit.

But he faked a smile as the girl neared. "Hi, Chloe." He didn't have a new opportunity to talk as she threw her arms around his neck pressing her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

When she pulled away Adrien tried to back away without luck as she didn't let go of him, so he sighed. "The order?" Chloe frowned at that but starting to recite the order anyway and then the two of them walked back to class.

X

Adrien's life as a superhero had been hectic for the last week so he hadn't had the chance to pass the kiss on to the only one left in their class. But one day when they had lunch he turned to her smiling.

"Marinette?" he said as he watched her face grow red.

"Mmhm?" she didn't dear to talk but she turned to face him curious to what he wanted and without missing a beat he leaned in capturing her lips in a soft loving kiss. Her eyes went wide and she could practically hear the smirk Alya had on her face. When Adrien pulled away she sat immobile for a few moments letting reality catch up with her.

! Adrien kissed me. Adrien kissed me!' the thought running through her mind.

"Marinette the order is, Alya, Nino, Ivan, Myleene." Aliya stopped him.

"You do know that you don't have to say the order to her as she is the last one, right?" Alya asked him but Nino wanted to know so he poked at her.

"Hey no. Bro, continue I want to know who kissed who."

Adrien laughed before continuing. "Well I think that Myleene kissed Nathaniel who kissed Alix and then Alix kissed Kim. Kim to Juleka and of course Juleka kissed Rose. I think that Rose kissed Max who kissed Sabrina. Sabrina kissed Chloe who." He stopped sighing and glancing over at Marinette who looked at him with interest.

"Adrien, go on." Marinette said as she smiled a little. He smiled back.

"Chloe kissed me." He mumbled and looked at Nino with a warning look. "And lastly I kissed Marinette."

 **A.N/ I hope that you liked this chapter and please review it helps a lot. Feel free to follow and/or favorite this story and hopefully I will be able to upload soon.**


	3. FAKE LOVE

He loved her, he really did. She was his everything. She was the light he saw at the end of the tunnel. The voice that told him that everything would be okay when he was down. She was always there to comfort him. But somehow, he felt like she didn't love him as much as he loved her.

It felt like she was slowly pulling him down in dark deep water. Like she tried to take away the sun replacing it with the moon. It was like when the day turns into night everything turning dark. Every color losing its light, slowly fading into nothing.

X

Adrien and Marinette lay on his bed reading when all the doubt started to fill his mind. He sighed not ready to let the darkness once again fill a bright day. As the sound left his body Marinettes head shoot up turning to look at him.

"Somethings wrong?" she asked the tone not worried but irritated like she didn't even care about him.

He shook his head offering a small smile and she shrugged as she went back to her book. He should talk to her. Tell her how he felt neglected, how he felt unloved by her but he couldn't. what if she took the wrong way and got angry at him. No, he didn't want that so instead he continued to live in a perfect lie.

If others looked at the couple they would think that they were deeply in love. As they always held hands, if they sat down they always sat a little too close to pass of as only friends. When they departed it was always with a kiss so everyone thought that they just were the perfect couple. Nothing bad ever happened to them and nothing bad could ever happen to them.

It was now their one year anniversary. In that year, they had been sharing their first kiss with each other under the Eiffel tower, they had had their first date where they went to the louvre. They had shared so much together both happy and sad days.

But still he didn't feel loved. When he went to Marinettes place around lunch she didn't wish him a happy anniversary she didn't even acknowledge that it was their anniversary. No, she simply let him in and told him that she would be ready in one second and then the two off them had gone out on their usual walk.

After hours of her not saying anything about it he was done. He needed to know if she really loves him even if it would end up with him being hurt he needed to know. So, he stopped dead in his tracks grabbing her arm.

"Marinette." He looked at her for a moment contemplating if he should ruin what they had or not. "I… since it is our anniversary today." He looked at her again, no reaction, her face in a steady poker face, shoving no emotion. "Well what do you want to do?" he finally asked.

She looked at him for a bit too long. Still shoving no emotion on her pretty face and then she gave her answer. "Oh." It was all she said. It's not like she could say anything else to the boy before her.

Adrien shook his head he couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe that she didn't care if it was their anniversary. Would not believe that she didn't even care what they did for that special day. His eyes started to fill with tears he could them burning in the corner of his eyes. It took everything to not break down right then and there crying.

"Do you even love me, Marinette?" he asked her voice shaking as he looked her in the eyes. But she did not answer for she just stood there staring at him. "Do you love me like I love you?"

this time she looked at the ground then right back at him. "No." she said it so fast, her voice so cold. Holding no emotion at all.

Adrien didn't care anymore he let the tears fall free. Streaming down his face, crashing to the ground. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Could he even say something, would his voice hold and not betray him in the middle of a sentence? He didn't know but he wanted to tell her one thing.

He looked at her again. "Marinette." His voice shaking much more than he liked and the tears felt hot on his cheek but he had to tell her. Had to let her know. "I love you but if this is just fake love you feel than…" he couldn't his voice wouldn't hold but he couldn't leave her she had to know this. "If this is fake love then never bother me again."

She looked at him a corner of her lip turning upwards. The light in her eye shining a little too bright. "Okay." That was it she turned on her heel walking away.

That night Adrien cried himself to sleep. He was so sick of that fake love. That he had went for a year with someone who didn't love him. He hated himself for loving her but at the same time he felt like it was the best thing he ever had done.

But from that day on he never saw Marinette again. Never hear her voice as she hummed a song, going around the kitchen for something she could use while baking. He never felt the warmth of her hand in his or the light pressing of her lips to his.

In the end, he had learned how to be happy again. He had found a beautiful girl that loved him as much as he loved her. In the end he had gotten rid of that fake love.

 **A.N/ So BTS new album came out today and the track fake love was the inspiration for this chapter. But anyway I hope you liked this and please, please review. It helps a lot. Feel free to follow and/or favorite this story and I will update in the near future.**


End file.
